All that Matters
by faLLeng0ddeSs
Summary: “It’s so much easier to play pretend when you’re the only one playing. Because then you can jade yourself into believing that pretend is actually reality. Then you have to wake up sometimes and realize that pretend isn’t going to get you anywhere but you


All that Matters 

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have fried Voldemort, given Snape a wedgie, make Percy eat booger, give Ginny a happy ending, put Peter in a toaster and married Draco Malfoy. But sadly I am not so… there.

Summary: talk between two strangers. ONESHOT…

* * *

Ginny stretched cat-like on the grass and rolled on her belly facing the lake. The lake and her were the same, cold, dark, murky, vast, vague, and there is some evil inside that no one knows of. She plucked a daisy from the ground and pulled off its petals. Slowly, gently, careful enough not to break it. 

_He loves her. _

_He loves her more._

She threw the flower into the lake and the lake spat it out sending the petal less flower into the air. She looked up and watched as in fell onto some rocks at the far end of the lake. She sighed and turned again on her back, her long red mane spreading out like waves on the ground. She closed her eyes and watched as pictures of Harry flew across her closed lids. The sun felt warm and prickly against her lids and skin.

Then a shadow.

She opened her eyes meeting cold silver blue ones. Then she closed her eyes again.

"You're blocking my sun, if you don't mind." She muttered.

"And you're sitting on my spot." He drawled stubbornly.

She stood up and he looked pleased for a second then she started looking around and feeling the ground.

"That's funny." She looked up at him, "I don't see any sign that says, 'Property of Draco Malfoy'"

"Get up Weasley." He said spitting out her name.

"No I won't." she said stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then I'll just have to sit here then." He snarled eyeing her.

_Maybe she'll get pissed and walk away_. He thought.

"Suit yourself." Ginny shrugged then resumed her lying down position.

He stared at her. _She's testing me_, he thought. He in front a tree that was a few feet away from where she lay down.

"So why aren't you with your friends?" he heard her ask, "Oh wait I forgot, you don't have any."

He stayed quiet. She was starting to tick him off. He had planned to have a nice quiet Saturday afternoon, by himself and Weasley had to ruin it by making nasty side comments.

"Why aren't you with the dream team?" he snapped back, "Oh yeah… Potty's got himself a girlfriend. And here you are, all woe-is-me."

"Yeah." She whispered agreeing with him. His head snapped up shocked that she didn't retort, "She's pretty isn't she?"

He kept quiet and watched her sit up and turned to face the river her back facing him. He had this feeling that she was going to start bawling her eyes out. Nothing came. She just sat there quiet and still, like her breathing was too loud.

"Did you see her face?" he heard her voice break through the silence, sad and tired.

_How did she become so dreary in such a short span of time?_ He thought. Ten minutes ago she was sending him nasty side comments about him and then the next thing he knew she was quiet and sad.

"Yes, she's that Asian girl from Ravenclaw." He muttered envisioning her face, black hair and small black eyes.

"Girls like her," she whispered, "Are born with boyfriends."

Draco looked up and somehow he felt something wash over him. Pity, regret, sadness.

_NO! Malfoy's have no feelings!_ He heard his father's voice yelling at him.

"She's a weakling." He shrugged and closed his mouth not believing he actually said that.

"It doesn't matter." Came her tired voice, "When the war was over, I was by his side. He still went to her anyway."

He stood up and sat beside her. She never looked at him, just kept looking towards the distance waiting for the sun to set. Her eyes were glassy and tears fell down her cheeks.

She gave a cold laugh, "I'm sure you're thinking. 'Oh! Look poor little Weasley is crying her heart out over Harry Potter.' You're just like everyone else."

"Actually it's completely the opposite." He whispered, "Why are you always alone?"

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," she whispered harshly, "Because no one can hurt you."

He sighed and started tugging on the grass, when he did not know what to say he'd fumble something with his hands.

Then she spoke again.

"It's so much easier to play pretend when you're the only one playing. Because then you can jade yourself into believing that pretend is actually reality. Then you have to wake up sometimes and realize that pretend isn't going to get you anywhere but you still play it anyway because it protects in you a way."

She finally turned to face him. Her eyes lifeless and sad. She smiled at him.

"I don't suppose I make any sense." She asked, "Do I?"

"Actually you do." He said seriously, "It scares me."

"I don't exist to him." She said turning to face the river, "If you asked him, who Ginny Weasley was he'd say 'Ron, my best friends little sister.' It's all I ever was, I have so many names from different people and yet it's all the same. I have different labels and they're the only things that people see, or what they want to see. I have Gin, which the members of my family call me. Gin's happy, bright, and studious and loves Harry. Then there's the Weasley girl, the only girl of six boys and loves Harry. Then there's the little red head. Ron's little sister. Then the girl who got dumped for Cho, twice. And my personal favorite, the girl who got possessed by Voldemort."

Draco was kind of surprised that she could say the name.

"Nobody knows me, they just don't want to. The only one I was really close to was Neville. And he's gone." He heard her take in a shaky breath.

Draco sighed, "What is love?" he asked. She looked at him and stared.

This was Draco Malfoy she was talking to, the mean, cold, heartless, muggle hater, and Dark side follower Death Eater's son. The enemy. The one who taunted her for the past five years.

"Love?" she repeated, "Love is not saying that, they can take away everything, steal everything you own, wreck what you have and you'll still love them anyway. It's the fact that you love that person so much that you just do and they don't have to love you back. Because you aren't asking for anything in return."

"It's sad isn't it?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered, "What's sad?"

"Most people can't see what's in front of them. They search and they search and they don't bloody know it's staring at them right in the face." He said slightly angry.

"People are blind that way. They only see what they want to see." She whispered, "You see like this bush over there, it's got dozens and dozens of roses. When you look at it, it's like the most perfect thing in the world but if you see it you'll see there are weeds, there are ants, dead petals and dead leaves. You don't want to see those, because they ruin the picture. So you just continue looking, never really seeing. The thing that makes it beautiful is its imperfection. Because once you know its perfect it gets dull but we never really see the flaws we just don't want to yet we know it's there."

"Why don't you just tell him Weasley?" he asked.

"Why don't you just tell Voldemort that you don't want to follow him?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"That's different." He said, "It's death."

"Yes and so is telling the one you love that you love them. When you know that they don't really care about you. They don't even know who you are. It is as if I am already dead and that is what hurts. Because I am **not **dead." She said her eyes brimming with tears.

"Look at me Malfoy." She whispered, "I have a heart, I have a mind, a soul, a body, two eyes and ears, a nose, a mouth, hair, feet, I can feel and I can talk just like she can. Why did he choose her? It's all the same."

"Because you aren't her." He said pointedly.

"I know."

"Why do you love him?" he asked, "I mean he doesn't even see you. He may be kind and heroic and Harry Potter, the boy-who-bloody-lived but he doesn't even know who you are, why do you still love him so?"

"Because he's Harry," she said simply and looked towards the setting sun, "He's the baby that survived, he's the child with his mother's eyes, he was the boy who didn't even know how to get onto platform nine and three quarters." She laughed at the memory, "He was the one who, when I woke up in that dark chamber, I saw sitting there with his arm bleeding telling me, assuring me that I was going to be fine. He was the one who saved Ron, Cho and Gabrielle even if it wasn't his job, he said sorry so many times for things he can't do. He's the boy who wants to be normal even if he knows he can't."

"That's a lot." Draco said for the lack of saying anything else, "I used to think girls only loved him because he is after all the Harry Potter."

"Who are you Draco Malfoy?" she wondered, "Why is it that for once it seems like you have a soul?"

"Don't get the wrong signals here Weasley. I'm still the cold hearted, black blooded, rich bloke but I am not who you think I am. I am not a death eater because I don't want to be like my father and I follow no one. I am my own leader." He shrugged.

She smiled softly and turned to face the sun again. The wind blew her hair away from her face making the little curls dance against it. The way she looked so peaceful, so calm it was like she was a picture painted by God on earth, she looked so simple but complex and in her eyes, is where the masterpiece is, for she isn't afraid to be alone and in her eyes she holds the sadness of the world.

"Who are you Ginny Weasley?" he asked, "Where do you belong?"

"I don't know." She said looking at him, "I must belong somewhere, I must be worth something. No one has ever told me so I don't know."

"What do you want to be?" he asked.

"Worth something." She said sadly, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Appreciation."

Then they were quiet again. He felt her body shift a little closer to him and the next thing he knew he felt her place her hand in his. He looked at her searching for an answer. Ginny Weasley stared up at him her eyes searching his face.

"Thank you." She said simply.

"Ginny," he whispered her name, "Potter doesn't know what he's missing and when he does you best make sure that you already belong to someone else."

Draco stood up and dusted the grass off his pants. He offered a hand to her and she took it, for the first time in his life he felt appreciated. She took it and smiled at him. That was when he saw her.

Standing there the red light bouncing off her hair, giving her sort of a luminous glow. She was imperfect, the girl with a broken heart and yet it made her beautiful. Then he knew she was right, some people see what they wanted to see and it's only when you really look that you see that not everything is what it seems.

Two people so different yet so alike stood side by side as they watched the sunset and the bright moon rise while stars popped out from their hiding place. Looking out together, quiet and still. For the first time in their entire lives, which no one thought possible, they fulfilled each other's needs; both contented with each other's company. With no need for words they knew that they understood perfectly.

Somehow that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Sometimes it's better to be alone," she whispered harshly, "Because no one can hurt you."- Meg from HERCULES 

A/N: FIN, end! Yey! Sad, yet somehow abnormally happy. REVIEW PLEASE.. forgive me for my grammar and that i ramble.. because i love doing it... i love writing and that is what matter. Because you love doing what you do best and even if its not the best you still love it anyway. So forgive me :grin:

**fish**


End file.
